FOR YOU
by xoxossekai
Summary: Semua yang byun baekhyun lakukan Semua yang byun baekhyun usahakan Semua yang byun baekhyun berikan.


**_CHANBAEK_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _FOR YOU_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _xoxossekai present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Semua yang byun baekhyun lakukan

Semua yang byun baekhyun usahakan

Semua yang byun baekhyun berikan

Untuk

.

.

Park chanyeol

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tidak menanpakkan lagi bias biasnya yang berwarna oranye,menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi hari sudah mulai gelap.

Terlihat seorang perempuan yang sedang sibuk memilih baju yang akan iya kenakan. Kamarnaya tidak lagi terlihat rapi, baju baju sudah berhampuran di mana mana atas kasur, bahkan dilantai.

"yeol bagaimana jika aku menggunakan baju berwarna hitam ini" ucap sang gadis,dengan suara imutnya

"tidak kau terlihat aneh dengan baju itu baek.." sahut chanyeol kepada sang gadis yang ternyata bernama baekhyun itu. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sebuah handphone yang mungkin ia anggap lebih menarik -mungkin-.

"hmmm baiklahhh, mneurutmu aku bagus menggunakan baju yang mana?" tanya baekhyun.

"kurasa baju berwarna coklat itu cocok untukmu"jawab chanyeol

"bukankah tadi kau bilang baju itu tidak cocok untuku" dengus baekhyun

"aku berubah fikiran"sahut chanyeol acuhh/padahal sedari tadi chanyeol tidak memperhatikan baekhyun

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.30, sekarang waktunya baekhyun akan pergi bersama chanyeol untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun temannya. Ya tadi sore baekhyun memang sedang memilih baju untuk menghadiri acara itu

"aishhh... kenapa chanyeol lama sekali sihh.. tadi dia bilang hanya akan berganti baju. Padahal jarak rumahku dan rumahnya tidak jauh" denguss baekhyun sebal

TINNN...TINNNNN...TINN

Selang bebrapa menit suara kelakson mobilpun berbunyi, tanpa menunggu lagi baekhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menghampiri asal bunyi klakson tersebut yang sudah berada di depan rumah mewahnya.

"hai yeoll..."sapa baekhyun malas. Lalu ia masuk kedalam mobil dan tidak lupa menggunakan sabuk pengamannya terlebih dahulu

"ohh.. hai baek. Apa kau menunggu lama,sepertinya kau marah?"tanya chanyeol sampil mencondongkan wajahnya kearah pipi baekhyun lalu menciumnya.

"iya.. kenapa kau lama sekali siihhh" jawab baekhyun manja.

"ada urusan sebentar sayang"kata chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari baekhyun.

"ya sudah aku maafkan. ayo kita jalan, tapi lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi"sahut baekhyun.

Di tengah perjalanan baekhyun tidak dapat menghentikan celotehnya bahkan hal-hal kecil tidak lupa ia sampaikan contohnya, ia yang tadi pagi tersandung batu kecil disamping rumahnya saat ingin menemani jjanggu-anjing kessayangan baekhyun - yang sedang bemain di samping rumah. Dan chanyeol hanya merespondnya tanpa minat.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat acara ulang tahun minseok-teman baekhyun dan chanyeol- yang diselenggarakan di tengah kota yang memang minseok sewa .

Yahh walapun baekhyun belum menyadarinya dan tetap berceloteh seperti burung yang minta kawin/?

"sudahlah sayang kau bisa diam,tidak? Mulutmu akan berbusa jika kau bercerita terus menerus. Lagi pula kita sudah sampai di depan rumah minseok nona" putus chanyeol sambil mengecup sekilas bibir tebal baek hyun.

"benarkah kita sudah sampai?" tanya baekhyun dengan pipi yang bersemu.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, sehun langsung membuka pintu samping mobilnya.

-tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada sesosok wanita -dengan gaun indahnya yang sedikit terbuka- sedang memperhatikan mereka. Pandangannya terlihat kesal, marah, benci menjadi satu.

.

.

.

.

Pesta malam ini cukup meriah dan perlu kalian ketahui ditengah keramaian terlihat seorang laki laki dan perempuan sedang asik dengan permainan mereka sendiri, merapatkan tubuh, lidah yang saling melilit, tangan yang tak berhrnti bergilya di tubuh pasangan masing-masing

Meskipun mereka sekarang sedang berada di tempat yang cukup sepi, yahh walupun tidak menutup kemungkinan orang oarng akan melihat aktivitas permainan mereka.

"aissshhh chanyeol kemana sih?, padahal tadi dia bilang ingin ke toilet sebentar. Mataku sudah sangat perih menggunakan kontak lens ini. Aku ingin segera pulang" rengek baekhyun sendirian.

Sambil mencari chanyeol baekhyun tanpa sengaja melihat adegan, yahh bisa dibilang 18 tahun keatas itu. Baekhyun mendengus,' _bagaiman mereka dapat melakukan itu di tempat yang seperti ini'._

Lalu tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama untuk melihat adegan itu lagi baekhyun segera pergi ke tepat toilet umum untuk mencari chanyeol.

"ohhh mata, dan kakiku sungguh lelah sekali.. yatuhannn.." keluh baekhyun

"astaga bukankah itu chanyeoll, kenapa ia malah melihat adegan orang berciuman itu" tambah baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung saja bergegas menghampiri cahnyeol denagn keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan mungkin. Mata memerah, kaki yang tidak lagi berjalan seimbang,rambut yang terlihat acak acakan.

"astaga yeol kenapa kau melihat mereka, aku sudah mencarimu sedari tadi. Dan kau asik dengan kegiatanmu ini" baekhyun mulai menceramahi chanyeol.

"maaf baek, bisakah kita pulang sekarng?" tanya chanyeol dengan suara yang menunjukan kekesalan yang tertahan dan tatapa marah yang sangat ketara sekali.

"baiklahh... tetapi kau tidak apa apakan yeol.. wajahm kusut sekali.?"

"aku tidak apa apa baek"

Butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai kerumah keluarga byun. Sebenarnya baekhyun tadi ingi pergi berjalan jalan terlebih dahulu, tetapi karena chanyeol memaksa ingin pulang karena lelah. Jadi baekhyun menuruti apa yang chanyeol mau

"ya sudah yeol terima kasih untuk malam ini ya. Aku masuk dulu" pamit baekhyun sambil membuka pintu mobil chanyeol-sebenarnya itu mobil baekhyun yang dipinjamkan untuk chanyeol-.

"ya baek" sahut chanyeol tidak fokus

Setelah baekhyun memasuki rumahnya, chanyeol langsung pergi ke apartement, ya dia memiliki apartement yang lumayan jauh dari perkotaan, ia sengaja membeli apartement itu agar iya bisa terbebas dari hiruk pikuknya kota seoul.

.

.

.

Chanyeol _point of view_

Setelah aku memarkirkan mobilku, aku langsung saja bergegas menuju kamar apartementku, aku merasa hari ini adakah hari yang memelahkan.

Saat aku sudah berada di dalam apartemenku aku langsung saja mengetik pesan untuk kekasihku.

To: shn

Kau sedang apa?

 **T** apan **B** aekhyun **C** inggi


End file.
